


Who’s Crying Now?

by delunestories



Category: South Park
Genre: Fuckbuddies, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Kyle, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delunestories/pseuds/delunestories
Summary: Small drabble for K2 and angsty Mpreg.Kyle never thought in a million years that he'd be pregnant at seventeen, he never thought that the father of his child wouldn't love him. But that's what happened and now all he could do was curl up and cry for the life he could have had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would say my writing is average at best and this is just a small, short bit of work to try and get myself in the mood to write again. If people actually like it then I might continue it but for now, it's just a one-shot but that might change if I feel inspired enough to continue the fic.

It had never been in his plan to have a kid at seventeen, he wasn’t even sure he wanted a child at all. Especially not with his child’s father, the other boy wasn’t his boyfriend, wasn’t even someone he had feelings for. 

They weren’t together, they were fuck buddies.

They fucked each other to get over their own unrequited crushes. They were always careful though, always so careful because they both knew what would happen if they weren’t. Kyle was supposed to get the best grades and go to university in somewhere like Denver or if he was lucky enough even somewhere out of state, get a degree, and then get a stable job and settle down in about ten to fifteen years.

He wasn't supposed to have a baby now, especially when he was almost certain the father of said baby wasn’t even in love with him.

But staring at the four positive pregnancy tests he knew they hadn’t been careful enough.

They’d both been stupid drunk, upset, and angry.

So of course, they fucking forgot to use a condom, and of course, this would be the outcome. One fucking mistake and now.....

Now Kyle was going to have a baby, isn’t that such a typical teen pregnancy cliché? 

He didn’t cry, he didn’t scream, he couldn’t not without everyone in the whole fucking house knowing and asking. He wasn’t ready for that, he was never ready for them to find out. His mother would murder him, or at least throw him out of the house. His father would berate him for ruining his life. His friends thought he was the opitome of a wet blanket.

Well except for the one boy that knew better.

Kenny....God, what was he gonna tell Kenny?

This whole thing started because they both were just miserable and in the same situation. Kenny was in love with Butters and he was in love with Stan. Both of the objects of their affections were in committed and happy relationships.

For the moment at least. Stan and Wendy were the perpetual on again/off again couple, but Butters seemed pretty happy with Cartman, which was something he would never understand. Who could ever love that racist, sexist, murdering piece of shit?

He and Kenny fucked each other out of frustration and out of sadness, Kyle never intended to become someone’s fuck buddy. They had just been talking about it one day, ranting at the other about the unfairness of it all and then out of nowhere Kenny had kissed him and Kyle never stopped him. And then it had happened again and again until it just became something unspoken between them.

Kenny helped him forget about Stan, and now.... well he had no idea what to do.

Does he tell Kenny? Does he keep the baby? Could he even give up his own baby?

His mother screaming his name and telling him to come down for food brought him out of his thoughts and he knew if he didn’t get out of here soon then she’d come barging in. Which had happened way too many times before.

That was not the way he wanted her to know. He didn’t want her to ever find out.

He called down to her that he wasn’t hungry and decided he needed to hide the tests before someone really did come knocking.

Hiding all the tests in a towel and moving quickly to his bedroom and hid the pregnancy tests in his backpack. It seemed a pretty weird place to hide them but his mother would search every inch of his room. There was no safe place from her, both he and Ike had learned at an early age that if they didn’t want her to find something it was best not to hide it in the actual house.

He shook as he crawled into bed, Kyle couldn’t deal with this. He didn’t want to deal with this, not anymore. They’d be time to think about all of this later, but right now all he wanted to do was bury himself under his covers and mourn.

Mourn the life he could have had because that was over. Kyle was pregnant and now any dreams he once had about leaving this town behind was dead.

And once people found out he might as well be dead too. 


	2. Inebriation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week later Kyle decides to visit Kenny, safe to say this does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is kind of in my head at the moment, I don't know how well this will go but for now, I'll continue it and see where my muse takes me.
> 
> In all honesty I'm not really a dialogue heavy writer, I tend to be more descriptive. It's something I'm hoping to work on and get better with time. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though, thank you to anyone that takes the time to read it.

It was a week later that Kyle finally made the decision to go see Kenny, he had pretty much tried to avoid the others as much as possible. However, he knew if he was going to go through with this, he needed to see Kenny again.

There was no way he was going to tell him now, but maybe if he saw him just one more time, he could figure out whether or not he could go through with this.

What he didn’t expect however was for Stan to open the door.

“S-Stan?” Great, this was exactly what he needed. There had to be a god because there’s no way one person could have so much bad luck through sheer coincidence.

There was a god, and he sure the fuck hated Kyle.

“Hey, I’m glad you’re here. I was gonna call you could you give me a hand with Ken?” Stan asked as he let Kyle into Kenny’s place.

“What d-”

Before Kyle could even finish his sentence out strolled Kenny wearing sweatpants and nothing else Kenny was always the type to strip when he had a little too much. Which meant, he was either way too drunk or way too high. You never really knew with Kenny. He draped himself over Kyle one arm around his neck as Stan gave a sheepish apology.

“I don’t know what happened, we all went to Cartman’s after school and things went a little too far.”

Unlike the rest of his friend’s Kyle had a part-time job, which explained why he wasn’t there. His father was a firm believer that Kyle should work for his money to teach him the value of ‘hard-work’ and ‘responsibility.’ Although personally he just thought his parents made him get a job so he would have less time to get into trouble.

“Kyleeeeeeeeeeeeey”

“It’s just Kyle,” Kyle spoke in a deadpan tone, luckily Kenny was a touchy drunk with anyone that got close enough so Stan never suspected anything no matter what Kenny said or did. Sometimes though, he almost wished he would suspect something.

“Would you mind if I left you to handle Kenny? I promised Wendy I’d take her to see a movie and I’m already late.” Stan asked. At least having the common decency to look a little bad that he was leaving Kenny to Kyle.

Now if this was anyone else, he’d probably just tell him fuck no and leave. But this was Stan and Kyle was hopeless at telling Stan no. Especially lately.

Which was how he found himself alone with an inebriated Kenny. While the guy he had a crush on went off to go on a date with Wendy.

“D-don’t worry I can make it bet-ter,” Kenny said slurring his words, now that he was paying more attention he could tell that Kenny was just really drunk.

“Why did you even drink so much?” Although he probably already knew the answer.

“Fucking Fatfuck and Butters,” Kenny replied his expression turning sour. He’d later find out when Kenny eventually sobered up that the two of them had left to go to the bathroom and came back half an hour later with Butters covered in hickeys and Cartman looking way too proud of himself. Which Kyle could more or less guess, Kenny only ever drank this much when Butters was involved.

“You’re hopeless.”

“So arrrrrrrrrre youssssss.”

“God, Kenny. You’re so drunk you’re not even saying words anymore. Come on.” Kyle said sighing moving Kenny to his room and lying the poor boy on the bed which really was a bad choice on his part as the other pulled him down with him and maneuvered them until he was staring down at Kyle holding the ginger boy’s hand’s down.

“Kenn-” Kyle didn’t even have the time to finish his sentence before Kenny’s lips were on his slipping his tongue into Kyle’s mouth. He could actually taste the beer, which was not a fun taste.

He tried his best to resist, but just like every other time, he found himself giving into the kiss. Kissing Kenny back with as much passion as the boy was giving him. But this was never a passion for him, he knew that he’d always known he wasn’t Kenny’s choice Kenny wasn't really his choice either.

Butters and Stan were, not that either of them knew about that.

This is how it always happened, they’d be sad and miserable, jealous and alone. Thinking about the people they loved, loving other people and they saw themselves in one another. They weren’t in love with each other, they just used each other.

And now they were bringing a baby into that...

That thought broke whatever spell Kyle was under and with all his strength pushed Kenny off. How did he let it get this far? But a little voice inside his head told him how it had gotten this far. Because he was weak and lonely and wanted to feel like someone out there desired him, even if it was just as a substitute for someone else. God, he was pathetic.

Throughout middle school, he'd gotten bullied and picked on, his weight, his height, but it was his lack of a girlfriend or anyone for that matter that always hurt the most. He had felt undesired and undesirable, but then Kenny had shown up and for once he felt a little less lonely and a little less like the ugly duckling. Look where that got him, he gave in to the bullies taunts and believed them. He became weak and instead of standing up for himself like he always did with Cartman he started believing them. He was a stupid fool...

“You need to sober up,” Kyle said getting up and rushing to the kitchen not even giving Kenny a chance to say anything, he really just couldn’t bear to hear it.


	3. Sex is Distracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle decides to finally tell Kenny, only for the blonde to distract him with something Kyle can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a badly written blowjob, and nongraphic descriptions of anal sex.
> 
> Thank you to anyone that is still reading this, I hope this isn't too awful.

It was weeks later that Kyle found himself alone with Kenny again, he needed to tell him, to talk to him about everything. But he’d been delaying it because he was scared of the other’s reaction. But if he waits much longer than he won’t have a choice about telling him. His stomach will be a big enough tell sooner or later.

He hadn’t really gained much weight, only a few pounds. But soon enough he’d be gaining, Cartman would be impossible during that time. He doesn’t know which is worse actually gaining the weight or listening to Cartman’s jokes about his weight.

“What’s up? You’ve been sighing like three times in the last five minutes.” Kenny asked Kyle was glad that Kenny seemed sober this time.

Last time he’d attempted to talk to him about this he’d chickened out when he saw how out of it Kenny was.

“I need to talk to you about something.”

“Kyle?” Kenny looked at him and he had no idea what the other was thinking. That wasn’t unusual Kenny was so weird it was hard for him to ever know what was going on with him. He always made these stupid jokes which... yeah they made him laugh but they were so dumb sometimes, but then he would have these profound moments and be all serious and Kyle never knew which Kenny he was gonna get at any given moment.

“You’re such a mind fuck sometimes Ken,” Kyle said sighing as he brushed his own red curls back, turning away from Kenny.

“Not the first person I’ve heard that from,” Kenny said with a grin.

“I just... I never know what I’m gonna get with you. You’re drunk, you’re high, you act like all you care about is sex, but then I remember when we used to all play superheroes and you were always so serious about it.” Kyle knew this was a weird roundabout way to tell him but he just couldn’t say the words he needed to say. So instead he was saying anything that he had on his mind.

“But that’s why you love me so much, babe,” Kenny said putting his arm around Kyle’s waist.

“It is?”

“Well, one of many reasons.”

Before Kyle could say anything else Kenny had pushed him down and was currently kissing his neck.

This is why he always found it so hard to tell Kenny, why he hadn’t been able to say anything for weeks. But this was different than usual, there was no Butters or Cartman to make Kenny jealous, no alcohol, no drugs.

This wasn’t how they usually happened.

“Kenny, stop,” Kyle whined pushing the blonde boy off of his neck.

“Why? It’s been months since we were last alone like this, I’ve missed you.” Kenny said with a grin and before Kyle could say anything else Kenny had pulled him into a kiss and Kyle found his protests dying on his tongue.

It had been a while, Kyle had been reluctant to be alone with Kenny since the whole pregnancy thing. But lately, his hormones had gone from an 8 to an 11 and Kenny knew him, knew his body, knew just how to get Kyle feeling things.

It wasn’t long before Kyle found himself kissing the other boy back, the kiss evolving into making out until they were both left breathless and panting.

This was dangerous, Kenny’s family could be back any minute but Kenny was kissing his neck again and hands were moving underneath his clothes and suddenly all the reasons in the world couldn’t get him to stop.

He and Kenny may have started all of this due to needing someone, but the sex was good. The sex was always good between them.

Sometimes Kyle knew that this was toxic for both of them. That they would only get hurt, that he needed to tell Kenny the truth, that the two of them needed to actually talk about things.

But he found that when it came to Kenny the logical part of his brain was a little powerless against everything that Kenny made him feel.

It wasn’t long before hands wondered even more and he found himself without his shirt, the only thing going through his mind right now was how badly he needed Kenny, how long it had been since either of them were together like this.

“Get on your knees Ky,” Kenny said with a look that left Kyle feeling powerless as he got off of the bed and onto his knees just as Kenny had told him to.

Kenny pushed his jeans and boxers down just enough to release his leaking cock, Kyle was too far gone his body felt on fire and all he wanted at that moment was Kenny.

He licked up and down, teasing the blonde boy before finally taking the leaking cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down doing all the usual tricks he knows drives Kenny crazy.

“Fuck, yeah. Such a good boy Ky.” Kenny said moaning and grabbing hold of Kyle’s hair tugging on it the way he knows Kyle likes. It wasn’t long before he was cumming down Kyle’s throat, the boy swallowing all of Kenny’s cum.

Before Kyle could even say anything else he found himself being pulled up back on the bed. “Now it’s time for the main course,” Kenny said with a grin the two of them becoming lost in their want and need for one another.

It had been weeks since they last had one another like this, Kenny taking his time with the redhead. Opening Kyle up slowly, making him beg for it, teasing him in the way that Kyle liked until he was finally inside of him and Kyle was screaming his name.

At that moment all he could think about was how much he had missed being with Kenny and how desperately he wanted to cum. It didn’t help that lately he’d been feeling turned on more than usual.

It wasn't until it was over and they were both in the post-sex daze of cuddling that Kyle realized that he didn't even tell Kenny. The only reason he had even come over was to finally tell Kenny the truth about everything and he didn't even manage to do that.

Again.

At this point, he was going to be giving birth before he managed to get the courage to tell anyone.

"You distracted me," Ky said looking up at Kenny's face.

"Sex will do that, it's distracting."

Before Kyle could even retort Kenny had leaned down to kiss him again, at this point he was convinced that Kenny was doing it on purpose. Every time today he'd tried to tell Kenny he ended up getting lost in the other man. Part of him wondered if this is what friends with benefits is really supposed to be like.

They were using each other for comfort to get over their current crushes, it shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't...

He shouldn't care so much about Kenny, but maybe that was just because they'd grown up together. They'd known each other their entire lives, it was only natural for him to care this much about Kenny.

Right?

Kenny didn't even give Kyle enough time to consider his current thoughts, the blonde boy quickly had Kyle going for another round and well... like Kenny said before sex is distracting.

By the time Kenny's family came back Kenny had succeeded in making Kyle too preoccupied to tell him so once again he left Kenny's house not having told him anything.

That night he laid awake thinking about just how he was going to tell anyone when he couldn't even face telling Kenny. He could have easily stopped Kenny and told him, but instead, he let himself get swept up in the feeling of Kenny and his own stupid hormones.

"And here I thought I was so smart, I hope you realize you're kind of fucked when it comes to the whole parent department," Kyle said speaking out loud.

Kyle had never actually spoken to the baby before. It was too scary, made it feel too real, made the reality of this situation too real. But he couldn't run away, and he knew deep down he still was.

Talking to the baby made it real, telling people made it real, so he didn't do either of those things.

And he still hadn't told anyone, but he spoke to the baby. He did something today that wasn't running away, that counted for something right?

He hoped it did because he knew time wise he was nearing the end of the first trimester. It had been weeks since he found out, and all he'd done since then was run away and pretend it wasn't happening.

And now he wasn't sure whether he had the luxury of pretending anymore.


End file.
